J’ai cherché
|position = 6th |points = 257 |previous = N'oubliez pas |next = Requiem }} J'ai cherché was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by Amir Haddad. It is the second single from his new album Au coeur de moi, and is one of the few entries from France in its contest history to be performed in both English and French As a member of the Big Five, France was already qualified for the final and Amir previewed his song during the first semifinal along with the songs from Spain and host country Sweden. In the final, it was performed 11th following Germany and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 257 points, breaking a 40-year scoring record for the country. Additionally, it was France's best finish since 2002, and its first top 10 since 2009. Lyrics French/English= J’ai cherché un sens à mon existence J’y ai laissé mon innocence J’ai fini le coeur sans défense J’ai cherché... L’amour et la reconnaissance J’ai payé le prix du silence Je me blesse et je recommence Tu m’as Comme donné l’envie d’être moi Donné un sens à mes pourquoi Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là Qui dormait là dans mes bras You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song J’ai cherché un sens, un point de repère Partagé en deux hémisphères Comme une erreur de l’univers J’ai jeté... Tellement de bouteilles à la mer J’ai bu tant de liqueurs amères Que j’en ai les lèvres de pierre You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Au gré de nos blessures Et de nos désinvoltures C’est quand on n’y croit plus du tout Qu’on trouve un paradis perdu en nous Oh you you you you You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for (You) Giving you love with my song Giving you love with my song |-| Translation= I have looked for a sense to my existence It made me leave my innocence behind I’ve finished with an unprotected heart I have looked for… Love and recognition I have paid the price of silence I am getting hurt but starting all over again You gave me the will to be myself Gave a meaning to my questions You have killed the fear that was sleeping here That was sleeping here, in my arms You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song I have looked for, a direction, a landmark Split into two hemispheres Like a mistake of the universe I have thrown… Too many bottles to the sea Drank so much bitter liquor It made my lips as cold as stone You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Along our injuries and our flippancies It’s when we completely lose our faith That we find a lost paradise inside ourselves Oh you, you, you, you… You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for You Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You're the one that's making me strong I'll be looking looking for (You) Giving you love with my song Giving you love with my song Trivia *Amir requested that he be able to release the song in France prior to the announcement of him being selected as France's representative. It received mostly positive feedback from the French public. *He also released a full English version called "Looking For You" and a Spanish version called "Yo Busqué", the latter with help from Barei. Both tracks, along with an acoustic version, were included on a special edition version of Amir's album released on November 11, 2016. *Between the Eurovision version and the original version, the video has logged over 50 million combined views, and is one of the most positively reviewed songs of any of the 2016 contestants. *Since the contest, it has peaked at #2 on the French chart, peaked at #1 on the airplay chart and has also charted well in other countries in Europe, peaking at #1 in Lithuania and reaching the top 10 in Belgium. Outside of Europe it peaked at #1 on the Francophone radio airplay chart in Canada. *It is one of the biggest-selling singles in France for 2016, going platinum on October 18 with over 20 million downloads/streams sold. *Additionally, it has been heard on French radio over 1.2 billion times, making it the most played French title on radio for 2016, and earning Amir a W9 Gold Award for this achievement. *German broadcaster ZDF used the song during their coverage of Euro 2016 (Amir performed the song in a big concert in Paris the day before the tournament opened). Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:France Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five